Post Exodus: Part 1
by MissSarahG1
Summary: This story takes place directly after The Exodus Code (a Torchwood book written by John Barrowman and his sister Carole) finishes and shows the team rebuilding Torchwood.
1. Chapter 1

**Post Exodus**

**This story takes place directly after The Exodus Code (a Torchwood book written by John Barrowman and his sister Carole) finishes and shows the team rebuilding Torchwood.**

**Chapter 1**

(At CIA HQ in Langley, Virginia Rex Matheson is in his office on speakerphone on his mobile/cell phone).

Rex: GET ME JACK HARKNESS, GWEN COOPER AND THEIR TEAM HERE. NOW!

(In Hacienda del Castenado a CIA agent comes up to Gwen, Jack and their temporary team. Gwen and Jack aim their guns at her)

Agent 1: I come in peace

(Gwen and Jack lower their weapons)

Agent 1: I have a message for all of you from Langley - you have been summoned.

Cash: Who by?

Gwen: Let me guess - Rex Matheson.

Agent 1: Yes ma'am

Vlad: Who's Rex Matheson when he's at home?

(Gwen and Jack look at each other)

Jack: An old friend.

(In Langley Jack and Gwen are shown into Rex's office while the others wait outside in the bullpen)

Rex: WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU TWO DOING DISRUPTING A CIA OPERATION?

(Silence then they all laugh and Gwen and Rex hug)

Gwen: Oh I've missed you Rex

Rex: Same, even World War II here.

(Rex and Jack man hug)

Rex: So Gwen how's Rhys and that daughter of yours doing? What's her name again?

Gwen: Anwen, its Welsh for beautiful. And they're both fine thanks for asking, you know she's walking and talking now, sort of.

Rex: Cool! So are you gonna tell me why you were in Peru?

(Gwen and Jack tell him everything that they've been through)

Rex: Woah!

Jack: You got that right.

Rex: Wait, how come all of what affected you didn't affect me, I have your blood.

Jack: Simple answer - I don't know.

Gwen: Bloody hell, that don't happen often.

Rex: So what are you doing next?

Jack: Well I promised Rhys I'd bring Gwen home safe.

Rex: And after that...

Jack:... I'm gonna rebuild the hub.

Gwen: Seriously!

Rex: What's the hub?

Gwen: Torchwood's base

Rex: In Cardiff

Gwen: Yep

Rex: It's not much of a team with only two people is it?

Jack: Who said there'd be me and Gwen?

Rex: You want me to come with you?

Jack: You are a member of Torchwood aren't you? So what do you say, are you in?

Rex: Hell yeah, I mean what do I got to lose?

(Rex and Jack shake hands)

**End of Chapter**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

(Jack Gwen and Rex step off a plane at Cardiff Airport)

Gwen: Ahh! Breathe that Welsh air.

Rex: Smells the same as American air to me.

Jack: That's where you're wrong Rex - Welsh air has more pheromones.

(Jack walks off)

Rex: Are you saying you can smell pheromones?

Gwen: Rex, there's something you should know, do not under any circumstances try to understand Jack Harkness. Just know this - he's from the 51st century.

Rex: Seriously?

Gwen: Uh-huh! Now come on.

(Gwen and Rex follow Jack. In Roald Dhal Plass)

Gwen: They rebuilt the tower.

Jack: Yeah but I doubt they rebuilt the Rift Monitor.

Rex: The what monitor?

Jack: Rift

Rex: What's a rift?

Gwen: Think of it like this, there's an invisible line running right through Cardiff ...

Jack:... and this line is a hole in time and space.

Rex: Time and Space - are you serious?

Gwen: Completely.

Jack: It's Torchwood's job to monitor what the rift and what comes out of it.

Rex: By what comes out of it I take it you mean aliens.

Gwen: Oh yeah, there are so many of the bloody buggers in this city. Anyway Jack, what do you wanna do, have you got a plan?

Jack: Well first things first we've gotta get some meat and bbq sauce.

Rex: Meat and bbq sauce, what the heck for?

Gwen: You think Myfanwy's still alive?

Jack: It's possible, you've met him.

Rex: Alright, can you to stop talking in riddles already, who is Myfanwy?

Jack: What would be more appropriate than who.

Rex: Huh!

Gwen: Myfanwy's a Pteronodon, more commonly referred to as a Pterodactyl.

Rex: You have a Pterodactyl?

Jack: Don't you?

Rex: No

Gwen: So meant, sauce and then what?

Jack: We go down there to estimate a repairal cost.

Gwen: Cool.

Jack: Let's go then.

(The three of them head off towards the old Tourist Information Office)

**End of Chapter**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

(At the Tourist Information Office, Gwen, Jack and Rex walk in - it looks destroyed?

Gwen: You would have thought someone would clean up, the hub was destroyed over a year ago?

Jack: I made sure no one would come anywhere near here.

Rex: Why?

Jack: So nothing would be disturbed.

(Jack makes his way behind the desk, which is still largely intact)

Gwen: You're gonna like this bit

(Rex looks confused. Jack presses a buttons underneath the desk and the rocks surrounding a small hole in the wall come away to reveal a corridor)

Rex: What the...?

Gwen: Told you

(The three of them walk down the corridor until they reach the lift, which is also destroyed)

Jack: Great, looks like we're gonna have to climb down.

Gwen: Fucking hell

(The three of them climb down until they reach the level of the hub and see the Cogwheel hanging on its hinges, they walk past it and look around at the destroyed hub. Gwen walks up to where her desk was, Rex just walks forward and Jack walks to where his office was)

Jack: This was my home and some until some Government ass hole decided he should play god.

Rex: You lived here?

Jack: Yeah, there was a bed under my office that I slept in.

Gwen: Right then, let's see if Myfanwy's still around shall we?

Jack: Rex, slather the sauce on the meat, put it on that upturned desk and then step back

Rex: Why me?

Jack: Cause you're the newest.

Rex: Fine

(Rex covers the meat in bbq sauce, puts it on the desk and walks to where Gwen and Jack are. They wait a few minutes and an emaciated Pterodactyl flies down and devours the meat)

Jack and Gwen: YES!

Jack: Hello there Myfanwy, its been a long time. Rex throw him some more meat and then he'll go back to his nest.

Rex: Sure

(Rex throws the meat, Myfanwy eats it and then he flies back to his nest)

Rex: My day's just getting weirder and weirder.

(Jack and Gwen laugh)

Gwen: Come on, Jack we need to check the freezers and the cells.

Jack: That we do, this way new boy

(Rex and Gwen follow Jack to the freezers)

**End of Chapter**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

(The three of them walk up to the freezers)

Rex: So what's in these freezers then?

Jack: Bodies.

Rex: I'm sorry, what?

Gwen: He said bodies, this is where we keep all the Torchwood personnel or people that are part of a temporal anomaly.

Rex: Temporal?

Jack: Time, god don't they teach anything in schools these days.

Rex: Not about aliens and weird groups like this no.

Gwen: Come on, let's check them.

Jack: We'll just do one or two, I mean if they're ok then the others will be too, these freezers are meant to be able to survive a bomb.

Gwen: Which is exactly what happened?

Jack: Exactly

Gwen: So where are we gonna start?

Jack: With Suzie.

Gwen: Great, I'm glad super bitch is dead

Rex: So who's this Suzie.

Jack: Suzie Costello, 33 years old and Torchwood employee for 5 years, then she turned into an evil cow.

Rex: Ok

(Jack opens Suzie's freezer and they see that her body is unharmed, then they close it)

Gwen: Who do you wanna do now?

Jack: Well Suzie's ok, so I assume all the others are too.

Gwen: Do you wanna go check the cells, or don't you think its worth it?

Jack: Yeah I suppose we can do that.

Gwen: Okay Rex, follow us

(Just outside the entrance of the cells)

Jack: Everyone get their guns out, you never no something might still be here.

Rex: Gotcha

(They go in and see that the cells are relatively still in tact but the doors are hanging off their hinges. They peep around the wall of one of the cells and see a group of Weevils sleeping)

Gwen: Oh my god! Jack, that one in the middle, is that who I think it is?

Jack: Its Janet

Rex: What are those things and why did you name one?

(The Weevils start to wake)

Jack: Everybody out.

(They all head out of the cells and up above ground)

Rex: I repeat my earlier questions, what are those things and why did you name one?

Jack: Those my American friend are Weevils, a race of savage humanoids who often fall through the rift.

Gwen: And as for Janet I suppose you could class her as another of Torchwood's pets.

Rex: You are people are twisted

(Jack and Gwen laugh)

Gwen: Come on let's go home.

**End of Chapter**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

(Jack and Rhys stand still while Gwen knocks on the door of her house. Rhys answers holding Anwen and at first he looks surprised to see her, then he hugs her)

Rhys: Oh my god Gwen, are you ok?

Gwen: I'm fine Rhys

Rhys: Look Anwen, mummy's home

Anwen: Mummy

Gwen: (smiles) Give her here.

(Rhys hand Anwen over and Gwen hugs her close and kisses her. Rhys notices Rex)

Rhys: What are you doing here?

Rex: Nice to see you too.

Jack: Rhys

Rhys: Jack. (An awkward silence) Thank you for bringing her home safe.

Jack: Don't I always, now can we come in or what, it's getting a little cold out here.

Rhys: Oh right yeah, kitchen's straight down the corridor and the living room's to your left.

Jack: Thanks

Rex: What he said

(They all come in and Rhys shuts the door. A moment later they are all sat around the kitchen table, including Anwen who is sat on Gwen's lap).

Rhys: So are you gonna fill me in or what?

(Gwen sighs and her and Jack tell her everything)

Rhys: Sounds like a typical Torchwood mission if you ask me, danger, life and death.

(They all laugh)

Rhys: So do you mind me asking you Rex, what are you doing in Wales.

Rex: Jack invited me over

Rhys: Oh, why?

Jack: Because he's helping us to rebuild Torchwood.

Rhys: About bloody time.

Gwen: Rhys watch your language in front of Anwen and I thought you hated Torchwood and everything it stands for.

Rhys: I also know that the world needs Torchwood, to help keep it safe.

Jack: Good because we're gonna need someone to be our cover, drive the trucks, that sort of thing.

Rhys: Are you basically giving me Ianto's old job?

Jack: Minus the great sex and excellent coffee yeah, I guess I am, so what do ya say, are you in?

Rhys: Try and stop me.

Gwen: Wait, we're still missing a computer whizz and a doctor.

Jack: I have the perfect two people in mind.

(Jack grabs his phone out of his pocket, dials a number and waits for someone to answer)

Martha: Hello, Martha Smith speaking.

Jack: With the voice of a nightingale.

Martha: Jack! How are you?

Jack: All the better for hearing your voice

Mickey: Are you flirting with my wife Harkness?

Jack: Wouldn't dream of it Mickey boy.

Martha: So Jack what are you calling about?

Jack: I have a question to put to the both of you?

Martha: Anything

Jack: How would you both like to come work for Torchwood as Chief Medical Officer and Computer Analyst.

Mickey: Are you seriously offering us jobs?

Jack: Yeah

Martha: Wait, I thought the hub was destroyed in an explosion.

Jack: t was, but we're rebuilding it, so what do you say, fancy a life where you're not on the run?

Mickey: You can bet your ass on it.

Martha: We'll be in Cardiff by the end of the week.

Jack: How come its gonna take you that long, where are you?

Martha: Africa, we're helping to eradicate a Weevil problem in Johannesburg.

Jack: Cool, so i'll see you ... Saturday yeah?

Martha: That sounds about right, see ya then

Mickey: Bye

Jack: Bye.

(Jack puts his phone back in his pocket)

**End of Chapter**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

(Three days later at the arrivals lounge at Cardiff Airport, Jack, Gwen, Rhys, Anwen and Rex are waiting for Martha and Mickey's plane to arrive).

Rex: Remind me again who this Martha and Mickey are.

Gwen: I'll let Jack do it, he knows them best.

Jack: Thanks Gwen. Martha and Mickey are old friends of mine, I travelled with them both a while back. We actually met through someone else, a man called the Doctor.

Rex: Doctor Who?

Jack: Exactly, no one knows his real name, he's a Time-Lord who by now is probably over a thousand years old and he's saved this planet more times than Torchwood has.

Rex: You know an alien!

Jack: So do you.

Gwen: Jack, they're here.

(Jack looks over at the terminal and sees Martha and Mickey, the three of them smile at each other and when Martha and Mickey come over to greet Jack Martha and Jack hug).

Jack: Martha Jones - oh sorry Smith. I apologise for not coming to the wedding, but in my defense, I was on a planet on the other side of the universe.

Martha: Oh its fine, so how are you?

Jack: I'm good, you? Enjoying married life are we?

Martha: Yeah, life's good at the moment.

Jack: I bet it is.

Mickey: Yo Harkness, are you gonna stop flirting with my wife and at least say hello to me?

Jack: Sorry, Mr Mick, how are you, you little mouse?

Mickey: Worse for seeing your cheesy grin.

Martha: Now, now boys, behave.

Gwen: Martha it's good to see you again.

Martha: You too Gwen.

Gwen: This is my husband Rhys and our daughter Anwen.

Martha: And this is my husband Mickey.

Gwen and Rhys: Hi

Mickey: Hey

Rex: And I'm Rex Matheson, it's nice to meet you.

Jack: Rex here is also gonna be on the team.

Gwen: Yeah, he helped us solve the mystery behind the Miracle.

Mickey: Nice job on that by the way.

Jack: Thank you.

Rhys: We'd better get going guys, the car's are on metres.

Martha: Cars as in plural, why isn't there just one for all of us.

Jack: Because Mrs Smith I wanted to spend some time with two of my oldest friends, so let's go get your luggage and then we can go.

(They all walk off as two groups in different directions)

**End of Chapter**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

(10 minutes later in the car being driven by Jack with Martha and Mickey as passengers)

Jack: Have you heard from him?

Martha: No not since Sarah Jane's funeral almost 2 years ago, you?

Jack: Not a peep and I'm pissed off about it, because if he had been around he could have prevented some friends of mine dying during the 456 incident and the Miracle.

Martha: Alright Jack calm down, you know what he's like, he's probably been travelling through time and space, he may not have had time for the Earth.

Mickey: Martha, when has ever not had time for Earth?

Jack: Yeah so where the heck has he been?

Martha: Probably showing the wonders of the universe to a new friend or friends.

Jack: Yeah, he wouldn't be him without at least one person to talk to.

Mickey: True that.

(A silence)

Martha: So are you gonna tell us what you have planned?

Jack: Lots of things, first of all, I have to talk to someone alone, then we're gonna go to the cemetery and pay our respects to Ianto, Owen and Tosh. Then we have to find a temporary base and finally rebuild the hub.

Martha: Aren't we gonna be needing a new SUV.

Jack: There's one being delivered to Gwen and Rhys's house on Monday morning.

Mickey: So where are you taking us?

Jack: To your new house.

Mickey: You bought us a house!

Jack: Yep - bought Rex a flat too.

Martha: Wait, where are you staying?

Jack: Oh I'm holed up in Gwen and Rhys's spare room.

(Another silence)

Mickey: You know, I've been wondering for a while now, how those kid's of Sarah Jane's managed to get in contact with the Doctor for him to be able to go to the funeral.

Jack: It was probably K-9, he does know the TARDIS base code.

Mickey: True

(5 minutes later, Jack parks outside a house and hands Martha a set of keys)

Jack: Here you go, enjoy

Martha: Thank you Jack

Mickey: Yeah what she said.

(Martha and Mickey leave the car and Jack drives off)

**End of Chapter**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

(The next morning at a café off of Roald Dhal Plass at 10:00 a.m.)

Gwen: Jack are you gonna tell us who you're gonna see?

Jack: I'm gonna go see Alice

Rex: Who's Alice?

Jack: My daughter

Martha: You have a daughter!

Jack: Yes, so while I talk to her could you guys make a start on clearing the rubble from the hub and then while me and Gwen go and pick up someone and everyone else goes to the cemetery with us Rex and Mickey could you please clear up some more .

Rex: Sure

Mickey: Yeah that's fine with me

Jack: Cool, so I'll meet you all back here at 12:30 yeah, ok see ya.

Everyone: Bye

(Jack walks off. A little while later, Jack knocks on the door of Alice's house, she answers, tries to shut the door when she sees its him but he stops her).

Alice: Go away dad.

Jack: No Alice, I want to talk to you.

Alice: Well I don't want to talk to you.

Jack: Please Alice just give me 5 minutes.

Alice: Why should I? You killed my son - your grandson.

Jack: And believe me I regret the decision I made that day but I loved Stephen too.

Alice: You've got two minutes, come in.

(In the living room Alice stands while Jack sits)

Alice: Go

Jack: Believe me I didn't want to do what I did, I loved Stephen from the bottom of my heart. I did think I could save him, but he helped to save countless other lives.

Alice: HE WAS STILL MY SON!

Jack: AND MY GRANDSON!

(Alice starts crying and sits down next to Jack)

Alice: Why dad? Why did it have to be him?

Jack: He was the only child around.

Alice: That's a shit excuse

Jack: I know, believe me, I know.

(Silence, then a man in his late 30s comes in the room)

Man: Alice are you ok? I heard shouting. Who's this?

Alice: Mark I'd like you to meet my brother Jack, Jack this is my fiancée Mark.

Mark: Oh so you're Jack, I've heard so much about you.

Jack: Really I've heard nothing about you.

Mark: Yeah Alice told me about your feud involving your dad's funeral.

Jack: Yeah, that's why I'm here, to make up with her, it was a stupid argument and it should have never happened, I'm sorry Alice.

Alice: It's ok, I forgive you.

Jack: Good

(Jack and Alice hug)

Mark: I've gotta go to work, and remember Alice, Doctor Cooper said take it easy.

Alice: I know, love you, see ya later for fish and chips ok?

Mark: Deal, bye Jack, it was nice to meet you.

Jack: You too

(Mark leaves)

Jack: Whose Dr Cooper?

Alice: She's my gynaecologist.

Jack: You're pregnant?

Alice: Yeah, 7 weeks.

Jack: Congratulations

Alice: Thank you

Jack: Mark seems nice

Alice: He is, I met him 6 months after the 456, he helped me a lot.

Jack: I'm glad you found someone.

Alice: Speaking of which, will you walk me down the aisle?

Jack: Yes, I would love too.

Alice: Good, shall we exchange numbers?

Jack: Yeah

(They exchange numbers)

Alice: Goodbye dad

Jack: Bye Alice, I'll call you soon ok?

Alice: Yeah sure.

(Jack heads back to his car. At the café at 12:30, Jack arrives moment after the others)

Jack: Alright then guys lets go, oh and can you guys wait in the car while me and Gwen go to the door.

Rhys: Yeah sure

Gwen: Jack can we go fetch Anwen from Rhys's mum, I'd like her to know about Ianto, Tosh and Owen?

Jack: Sure, let's go.

(They all head to the car)

**End of Chapter **


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

**This chapter may be confusing to some people as I can't remember whether or not Rhiannon (Ianto's sister) has met Jack, I know she has met Gwen, but if she has met Jack and I've forgotten about it I apologise now.**

(Rhys, Anwen and Martha wait in the car while Gwen and Jack knock on the door of Rhiannon Davies).

Rhiannon: What are you doing here and who's this?

Gwen: Hi Rhiannon, this is Jack, my boss and we're here today to see if you would like to come with us to pay our respects to Ianto.

Rhiannon: You know what I would yeah, let me grab my coat.

(A minute later Rhiannon files into the car and sits next to Martha on the back seat)

Gwen: Rhiannon this is my friend Martha, my husband Rhys and our daughter Anwen and with the exception of Anwen Martha and Rhys knew Ianto. Guys this is Rhiannon she was Ianto's sister.

Rhiannon: Hi

Martha: Nice to meet you

Jack: Let's do this

(Half an hour later after they had visited a flower shop they arrive at the cemetery and go straight to Ianto's grave).

Rhiannon: Hey there Ianto, it's me again, I got some friends of yours with me this time.

Martha: Hi Ianto, I know we didn't know each other for long but you were a good friend.

Rhys: There's someone me and Gwen want you to meet...

Gwen: This is our daughter Anwen

Anwen: Ian ... to

Gwen: That's right sweetie

Jack: We all miss you, well you and your great coffee

(They all laugh)

Jack: We'll leave you to stay here for a while so we can lay flowers on our other friends graves, ok

Rhiannon: Okay and thank you for bringing me here Captain.

Jack: Please its Jack, come on let's go find Owen and Tosh.

(A few minutes later they arrive at Owen and Tosh's graves which are side by side)

Martha: Hi Owen, Tosh

Rhys: We apologise for not coming in a long time

Jack: Yeah, we've been off saving the world again

Gwen: Hey sweetie do you remember me telling you about Owen and Tosh?

Anwen: Yes

(They lay flowers down)

Jack: We miss you both, and we always will

Rhys: C'mon guys we should go take Rhiannon home

Martha: Yeah and them see how far Rhys and Mickey got clearing away the rest of the junk in the hub.

(They all walk away)

**End of Chapter**


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

(At the hub Rhys and Mickey are clearing away the rubble of the destroyed hub and surveying the damage)

Rhys: So Mickey, wasn't it, how do you know Jack?

Mickey: I met him a few years ago, I think it was 2006, anyway I met him right above our heads.

Rhys: Seriously!

Mickey: Yeah, it was when my ex turned friend Rose called me to meet her, Jack and the Doctor at Cardiff to give her, her passport, though to this day I don't see why she'd need it.

Rhys: I don't get it.

Mickey: You see Jack and Rose used to travel with this guy called the Doctor in a ...

(Everyone else walks in)

Jack: ... time travelling blue box called the TARDIS which stands for...

Martha: Time And Relative Dimension In Space.

Rhys: You expect me to believe in time travel.

Jack: After everything you've seen why not?

Rex: So who is this Doctor guy?

Mickey: You don't know who the Doctor is, he's the whole reason there's even a Torchwood, well him and Rose.

Gwen: What do you mean?

Jack: The Torchwood Institute was founded in 1879 by her majesty Queen Victoria to help protect the British Empire from extraterrestrial threat, to capture the Doctor (who she saw as a threat, though I assure you he isn't) and to secure alien technology for Britain. The institute is named Torchwood after the house in Scotland where this all started.

Martha: Now I don't get it

Jack: Old Queen Vicky had a problem with a Lupine Wavelength Haemovariform, or Werewolf to you and me.

Rhys: A werewolf, really?

Jack: Yes really

Gwen: You told me once that this Doctor guy has saved the Earth more times than Torchwood so why would Queen Victoria set up a group like this to capture him.

Jack: Because she saw him as a threat

Gwen: But why did she think of him like that?

Martha: Probably because he's an alien too. He's a Time-Lord,...

Mickey: ... actually he's the last of the Time-Lords. There was this war thing between them and the Daleks, and when it came down to it the Doctor had a choice, kill both races or let the universe be torn apart.

Gwen: He must be so lonely

Martha: Not really, he picks up people here there and everywhere, I should know, I was one of them.

Gwen: You've travelled in time?

Mickey: So have I

Jack: And me.

Mickey: I met Madame de Pompadour.

Martha: Shakespeare

Jack: And he took me to the year 100 trillion.

Martha: That's not strictly true though is it Jack, you clung to the outside of the TARDIS as we hurtled through the Time Vortex

Rex: This is just adding to the weirdness of the situation.

Jack: Yes, right, so you two, I see you've managed to clear away a fair bit.

Mickey: Yeah, it'll take at least another day to get rid of the rest, and we're gonna have to deal with the Weevil problem downstairs.

Gwen: Let's do that first then, who's with me.

(They all mumble their agreement and went to see what weapons they can find to help them deal with the Weevils).

End of Chapter


	11. Chapter 11

**This is only a really short chapter just to tie up a few loose ends**

**Chapter 11**

(A few weeks later, the new Torchwood team is stood in the newly renovated hub, looking around at the place they have rebuilt, which they have managed to make look pretty much like the old hub, just with a few more desks for Rhys and Rex, a larger morgue, more freezers, more cells and a larger meeting room, greenhouse and weapons storage).

Rhys: Not bad.

Gwen: Yeah, the place looks great, I can't wait to get to work.

Martha: It was nice of my old mates at UNIT to help us out with the latest equipment.

Jack: How did you manage that?

Martha: I pulled a few strings, I am the only one who truly knows how Project Indigo works, I told them I'd tell in exchange with some new equipment for Torchwood.

Jack: Score one for the nightingale.

Mickey: And you're sure, that thing up there won't come down?

Rex: Yes Rex, Myanfwy only comes down for food.

Rex: Good.

Gwen: You know, there's only one thing that's missing here

Jack: And what's that.

(Gwen gets the others to follow her to outside Jacks office where a something is attached to the wall with a piece of cloth covering it which Gwen takes off. It's a plaque that reads:

In honour of 4 lost but never forgotten Torchwood members

Toshiko Sato

Owen Harper

Ianto Jones

Esther Drummond)

Gwen: Rest in piece guys, you will always be remembered.

(Not long into their silence and alarm goes off)

Jack: Nothing stays quiet in Torchwood for long, let's get to work.

(They all head off to their stations)

**End of Story**


End file.
